


cashing in the date

by iridescentwinters



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Slam Italia Season 1 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: eleonora finds out that edoardo actually did as what she had told him to, and realises that he was as serious as a heart attack about the deal they made regarding it.





	cashing in the date

**Author's Note:**

> — prompt: Love your writing so much! Do you think you could write about Edoardo and Eleonora talking/flirting at the end of school party from last episode? Thank you in advance if you choose to do it!

eva left shortly after eleonora showed her discovery on martino’s phone, saying that she needed some air. ele understood why; it wasn’t everyday you find out that your supposedly good friend ruins your relationship and then lies about the reason why he did it.

after giving him his phone back, she then joined sana, fede, and a very excited silvia. “oh my God, ele!” the blonde screamed into her face, “have you heard yet?”

ele laughed, and held the girl down by the shoulders. “no, silvia,” she asked, amused, “what’s gotten you so jumpy?”

“edoardo apologised to me! and kissed my cheek!”

all the amusement ele felt suddenly drained out of her. _oh, fuck me._

he actually did it. he apologised to silvia. unfortunately for her, in that same moment, she decided to look up from her friends and her gaze went across to the bar, where edoardo was looking straight at her. his expression was clear-cut. _i kept my promise, now it’s your turn._

she silently gulped. _oh sweet Gee…_

her friends were completely unaware of their silent exchange. sana snorted. “if you haven’t realised, silvia,” she started sarcastically, “we kiss each other’s cheeks quite often. actually, all the time.”

ele forced her eyes away, trying to ignore his whole presence. _he never said anything about the date being today, or any other day, or this lifetime,_ she assured herself. _i can get out of this._

“but it wasn’t like a normal kiss!” silvia protested. “he, like, totally grabbed my face and kissed my cheek.” she pointed at an area on her left cheek. “see? i told you he’s a good guy!” she exclaimed happily.

_if only she really knew…_ ele thought to herself sourly.

as she watched her friends banter, her phone buzzed shortly after.  

_eduardo: aren’t you gonna come up and say hello?_

rolling her eyes, she typed back her response. _nope, absolutely not._

_eduardo: come meet me outside, then x_

ele looked back up, and edo nudged his head towards the exit. sighing, the brunette made up an excuse to her friends for leaving, and said that she’d meet them later.

  
“i did what you asked me to.”

there was a light breeze outside, yet ele could feel the heat radiating off of edo. mainly because he wasn’t standing too far away from her.

“er, good for you.” ele replied, unsure as to how she should’ve replied to him.

“wanna cash in that date right now?” he asked, amused. he was taking even more steps towards her, invading her personal space, but she didn’t appear to mind. probably because she was so distracted by him.

“n-no. hell no. i-i need to stay with eva.” ele tried to compose herself, but edo’s stupid strong and heavenly cologne wasn’t cooperating with her.

he stopped just a few centimetres in front of her. ele’s breath got stuck in her throat when his fingers curled around a strand of her hair, before gently tucking it behind her ear, so that it wasn’t blocking her face. he leaned in, and she sucked in a breath.

“if you think i’d give up just because you’ll be denying our date for another few weeks, you’re wrong.” he whispered into her ear. “i told you, eleonora sava. i’m not going to give up. not now, not ever. just you wait.”

and with that, he placed a small kiss near her ear, and let his lips graze over it gently, making ele go absolutely still. feeling her tense up, edo smirked, before walking away from her, obviously brushing his arm against hers as he does so.

ele coaxed her breathing. _that’s it,_ she said to herself, _i need to stay away from him._

_i need to stay away from edoardo incanti._


End file.
